You Were Meant For Me
by monandchan
Summary: Monica and Chandler. Monica gets what she's always wanted. But she loses one of the most important thing to her. Will she be able to have both? I suck at summaries..sorry! Please read and review...[completed]
1. Looking Forward To See You

Things to know: Monica and Chandler are NOT married, but they're living together. Ross and Rachel have Emma and they're married. Joey is being Joey. And Phoebe is dating Mike.

Author's Note: hey!!! It's my second fic! Hope you guys will like this one!! just please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I do, I'll be filthy rich by now!

Chapter 1 – Looking Forward to See You

It was raining cats and dogs; Chandler wants to go home to his girlfriends. She's everything he's been looking forward to that day. Work has been hell, as usual. And its been raining heavily. It's hard to get a cab these kinds of days.

He reached home; nobody was there, which is very unusual because all his friends hang out at there apartment always. Monica, his girlfriend, was no where in sight. He checked the bedroom, she wasn't there. Then he realized that she's in the bathroom.

"Mon, Honey, are you in there?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out there in a minute!" Monica answered

Chandler sat on the couch and watched TV, when Monica came out from the bathroom. She sat beside him and cuddled.

"Hey honey, how was work?" Monica asked

"Ehhh, hell as usual.How bout you?" Chandler answered, as he was playing with Monica's hair

"Well, the restaurant was packed"

"How come you're home if the restaurant was packed?"

"They sent me home because I wasn't feeling well"

"And how are you feeling now?"

"I've been better"

They watched TV and cuddled. Chandler kissed her passionately; his hands were under her shirt, caressing her back while kissing her..... Monica pulled away...

"Chandler, I have to tell you something. Promise me you will not get mad, and you will not leave me..... Chandler, honey, ......"


	2. It's Too Soon

A/N: this is longer than the first chapter ...

Disclaimer: Again, I DO NOT own them...

Chapter 2: It's Too Soon

"Chandler, I have to tell you something. Promise me you will not get mad, and you will not leave me..... Chandler, honey, I'm pregnant" Monica said nervously

"Is... is it mine?"

"Yeah" She said with a small smile

"wow, Mon, I don't know what to say. But really, I'm happy, we're gonna have a baby!" He lied.

Chandler hugged Monica, she was crying and it made Chandler's shirt soaked in tears. The Chandler kissed Monica on her cheek.

"Mon, wanna lay down now?" Chandler asked

"Yeah, I'm really tired"

They were in bed, both of them can't sleep. After a while, Monica fell asleep, Chandler was just watching her sleep. He can't stop thinking, "Monica is pregnant... I'm not ready for this..."

The next morning, Monica woke up feeling so sick, she wants to throw up. When she woke up, she looked at Chandler's side of the bed, he wasn't there. She looked at the time, it was 8:15 am, maybe he has an early meeting to go to, she thought. She went to the bathroom to take a shower. After her long, relaxing shower, she went to the fridge to get bottled water; a note on top of the table caught her attention. She didn't want to believe what the note said...

Dear Monica,

Honey, I love you so much. I'm sorry. I'm not ready. I love you and our baby, but now is not the time. It's too soon. I'm sorry, I love you!

Love,

Chandler

Monica can't believe it. Chandler, the person she loves, the father of her unborn child, left her. Tears sprung in her eyes, falling like waterfalls. Rachel entered the apartment with Emma

"Hey Mon, what's wrong?"

Monica handed the note to Rachel

"You're pregnant?" Monica nodded

"And chandler left you?" Monica nodded and even cried harder

"I can't have this baby now!" Monica cried.

"You have to stay strong for your baby, Monica. Chandler, will probably change his mind and comeback. Monica, you've waited all you life for this baby, and you're going to have it with or without Chandler" Rachel said to comfort her best friend

Monica realized that she really wanted this baby. She's going to have this baby with or without Chandler.

She happily told the news to the rest of the gang. And almost all of them were mad at Chandler for leaving Monica, but what can they do, Chandler has a reputation of a commitment freak, and he proved everybody right.

A/N: next chapter coming up soon!


	3. It's Never Too Late

A/N: I'm bored!! I really hope you guys will like this one!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I wish I do, but I don't... ever wonder if they're gonna sell them on Ebay??? But hey, I do own Riley..

Chapter 3: It's Never Too Late

"Mommy!!!!!!" a three-year-old girl screamed

"Ry, what's wrong?" Monica asked

"Nothing. I just wanna sweam"

Everybody laughed. Riley has a great sense of humor, and smart for a three year old. Everybody was there, except Chandler, having dinner. For almost 4 years, they haven't heard anything from Chandler. He was not there on Phoebe and Mike's wedding, and he wasn't there to support his best friend on his serious relationship. And he was not there when Monica needed him the most.

Chandler moved to California almost 4 years ago. He never stayed contact with any of the gang, not even his best friend, Joey. He doesn't know if Monica decided to have their baby, he doesn't know whether it's a boy or a girl, he doesn't know his or her name, he doesn't know if he looks like him or Monica. He always wanted to go back. But some things are not working for him. Until one day, he received a phone call that tells him that he's going to be relocated to New York

Riley has this brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, she's a spitting image of Monica, but you can see Chandler in her. She got Chandler's attitude, she's funny, REALLY funny, you'll know that she's Chandler's daughter, and not to mention, she's sarcastic. And for a three-year-old, that is rare.

Riley was a constant reminder for Monica that she was with Chandler, the man she thought she's going to spend her life with. And Riley is one treasure she'll never regret having, even if she was the reason that she may never find her prince, because she thought her prince left her, and he may not come back forever.

"Mownin Mommy, Mownin Uncle Yoey, Mownin aunt Wachew, Mownin uncle Woss, Mownin Emma Wemma!!" Riley greeted everybody

"Hey Ry!! / morning Riley/morning RiRi" everybody greeted her.

_Knock knock_

They heard a knock on the door. They thought it was just Phoebe and Mike. Joey stood up and opened the door.

He was speechless.

"Hey" he finally said

"Who is it Joe?" Monica asked from behind the door, she can't see the person at the door

"Who awe you?" asked Riley

When Monica went to see who was at the door

"Chandler." She was shocked.

Chandler can't keep her eyes off Monica, she was still sexy and pretty, she never looked different since he left him, so he thought she didn't have the kid, but a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes about three-years-old caught his attention

"I said who awe you?" Riley demanded

"I'm Chandler. And you are?"

Everybody can't say a thing. They're just looking at Riley, who doesn't know that she was talking to her dad.

"I'm Wiley!" Riley answered politely and gave a pretty smile

"Wiley? What an unusual name!"

"It's actually Riley" Monica interrupted as she picked up Riley and brought her to her room along with Emma

"What are you doing here?" Ross asked

"I want to be with Monica again"

"It's not that easy, Chandler. You left her pregnant, she raised her daughter ALONE! Riley grew up without a dad! Do you have any idea how hard is it for Monica??"

"Riley is my daughter?

"Could you BE any stupid, Chandler Bing???" Rachel snapped at him

"Of course she's your daughter! What made you think she's not?"

"uh... uhm.."

"Monica will not kill her child, and Riley is the only good thing that has ever happened her since you left her!! Do you know how depressed she was when you left her?? She almost lost her baby!"

Chandler cant say a thing. She doesn't know that Monica went through a lot of things. But they don't know what he went through. It was a lot worse than Monica. A lot worse!

A/N: its predictable huh?


	4. I'll Have You Back

A/N: people, please review. Please! Anyways, this chapter starts where we left off the last chapter! Made sense?

Disclaimer: I told you already, I do not own them

Chapter 4: I'll Have You Back

Monica went out of Riley's bedroom

"What are you doing here?" Monica asked

"Mon, we have to talk" Chandler said, pleadingly

"We're talking." Monica said coldly

"I made the biggest mistake of my life, Mon"

The rest of the gang stood up and left, Rachel went to Riley's room to get Emma. Monica and Chandler continued talking.

"I want you back. I love you. I want you back in my life, Monica" Chandler continued

Tears were falling down his eyes

"But Chandler, you left. You left me and Riley"

"I know, and I'm sorry, I was a crap bag who left the love of his life. But my life is miserable without you, Mon. I love you Monica! If you have me back, I'll never let you go again, or I'll never go away again."

"But it's not easy, Chandler"

"Monica, I love you! I love Riley! She's my daughter too! She deserves to meet me as her father!"

"Chandler, I loved you! And Riley, you're right she deserves to know you as her father. I'll tell her you're her father. I'm not depriving you of seeing her. You can see her as much as you want."

"But Monica, I love you. I'll always love you!" Chandler's voice was rising.

Riley ran out of her room as she heard Chandler yell.

"Mommy, who's tis man, why does he wuv you?"

"Riley, honey, just please stay in your room. I just have to talk to this man"

"I don't wanna!!! I wanna know tis guy! Do you wuv him? Because you aways tel me you onwy wuv daddy and me!"

"Ry, I'm going to tell you big girl stuff, okay? Promise you won't cry or be mad."

"otay, mommy!"

"Riley, this is your father, Chandler"

"you'we my daddy? Like what uncle Woss is to Emma Wemma?"

"Yeah sweetie" Chandler said with a big smile on her face

Riley ran up to Chandler, she threw her arms around his neck. Monica smiled when she saw this very moment.

"But daddy, why'd you weft us?" Riley asked

Tears fell from Monica's eyes when she heard what Riley said

"Because I got scared, baby, I was wrong. Sorry"

"I tot gwown ups nevew get scawde?

"Yeah we do"

"Daddy, awe you going to wiv hewe wit us? Riley asked

"I want to but she doesn't want me anymore"

"That's not twue! Mommy wuvs you. Wight mommy?"

Monica didn't know what to say

"Riley, can you please play in your room first?

"Otay"

"Monica --"Chandler said, but Monica interrupted him

"Uhm, Chandler, I used to love you, but I don't love you anymore."

"But Riley just said—"

"Yes, what Riley said was true. I love you! I never loved anyone after you! I still love you! But –"


	5. When It Becomes Complicated

A/N: hey everyone!! Thanks for the people who sent their reviews!!!! So, what do you guys think??? PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!! PLEASE!!!!

Disclaimer: Again, almost all of you have heard this, they're not mine... but hey, on a positive side... I own Riley....

"Yes, what Riley said was true. I love you! I never loved anyone after you! I still love you! But this is wrong. I'm with Richard now! But I don't love him as much as I love you!"

"Then leave him"

"No! He was there for me when I needed him. He was there when I needed YOU! And we've been going out for a year now." She lied.

"I want you back, Monica!"

"No Chandler! I'm with Richard now!"

"What about Riley?"

"What ABOUT Riley? You can still see her as much as you want"

"But I want us to be a family"

"That will never happen to us Chandler! Your realization is a little TOO late! I'm with Richard now. He's a great guy..." Monica yelled.

Monica lied to Chandler. She and Richard are married for 2 years now. That moment, Richard was on a convention in Canada. Even if Riley grew up with Richard, she never called him dad. When Riley was a little baby, Monica always told her that her father left her. Riley grew up knowing Chandler left them. Riley always knew Richard as her mommy's husband and a "big tree" who lives with them. Riley grew up calling him Richard.

Riley ran out of her room when she heard Monica yell.

"Mommy, I know you don't wuv wichawd!!!"

"Riley, go back to your room!!!" Monica yelled

Riley ran to her room, crying. Monica and Chandler's talk are getting intensed!

"Okay Chandler, I lied. I'm married to Richard for 2 years now! It's not easy for me because I love you! Richard is just a rebound guy! I can't leave him now!"

Chandler did not say anything. He just left and slammed the door. Monica did not do anything. She just got to her knees and cried. Riley came out of her room and went to Monica.

"Mommy, whewe's daddy? Did he weft us again??" Riley asked. Monica did not answer, instead she cried even harder. Riley threw her hands around her mom.

"Its okay mommy, don't cwy!"

Riley just hugged Monica, and Monica was hugging her... they were both sitting on the floor, when they heard a the door open

"Mon, what's going on?"

"hi! How awe you?" Riley said

"I'm good sweetie. I missed you. Monica, what's going on?"

Riley stood up and went to her room

"Richard, Chandler came today"

"Oh. What happened?"

"We talked"

"You should've told him you want him back"

"He wanted me to be with him"

"Then why didn't say yes?"

"I can't leave you, Richard"

"But its hard for me to wake up everyday with the woman I love, knowing that he loves someone else"

"How'd you know that?"

"I'm not dumb, Monica. I'm old enough to know that."

"I don't want to leave you, Richard"

"Monica, pretty soon, I'm gonna go, if you know what I mean. I'm pretty old. And I don't want you to be a widow"

"But Richard—"Monica wanted to say something but Richard, cut her off.

"Monica, you arrange the divorce papers. I would be happy to sign them. For as long as you're going to end up with Chandler."

"It's not easy. I'm still mad at Chandler."

"Don't be, Mon, don't be. I know eventually you'll end up together."

"But Richard—"

"Monica, I love you. I want you to be happy. And if Chandler makes you happy, I'm willing to let you go for him. And I know you always wanted to have a family. I want you to be with Chandler, and have a family."

"It's not easy Richard!"

"It is Mon, let's make a deal, we'll get divorce, but in three conditions—

A/N: so, watcha think?? PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks!!

again.. please review.. please please please!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!!


	6. A Deal's A Deal

A/N: hey!!! How'd you like it so far?? Please review!!! THANKS!! Big time!!! mwaaahhh... and people who sent their reviews.. thanks so much.... and yeah, it may be easy for Monica and Chandler to get back together... but no... i have plans.... its like the two of them against the world!! hehehehe!!!!

Disclaimer: The people in my story are not mine! (too bad... LOL! But on the lighter note, Riley is MINE!! And the title of this chapter is sort of not mine!

Chapter 6: A Deal's A Deal

"It is Mon, let's make a deal, we'll get divorce, but in three conditions. One, you'll end up with Chandler. Two, we'll stay friends. Three, I'll talk to Chandler, and tell him you have to start from the beginning. Is it a deal?"

Monica looked up to Richard, smiled, and said "Thank you for doing this, Richard. It means a lot to me. It's a deal."

"I love you Monica"

"I know you do. Thank you"

There was silence for a while. Monica and Richard hugged for more than a minute. Not one of them dared to break the hug. Finally, Richard broke the hug.

"Mon, would you like to have some coffee, I'll brew some for us"

Monica looked up to him and smiled

"Yeah, I would love that Richard. Thanks."

Before Richard got together with Monica, he already knows that Monica still loves Chandler, and if he returns, Richard is ready to let her go, to make her happy.

Monica and Richard both signed the divorce papers. Surprisingly, Richard did not show any sad emotions letting Monica go. He loves Monica. He'll give anything that could make her happy. For the past 2 years that they've been together, Richard gave Monica and Riley all they wanted. HE gave them all the luxury. He gave them nice and expensive cars, he bought Monica her own restaurant, and he made their life comfortable. But nothing seems to make her happy. And it seems like Chandler is the person who can make her happy, forever.

They've made a deal, and Richard's going to stick to it.

_Knock knock_

"Hey" said Chandler "How may I help you, Richard?"

"Uhm, Chandler, can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure, come in"

Chandler ushered Richard to his apartment.

"Chandler, Monica and I made a deal."

"And what am I to do with that?"

"I want Monica to be happy, and if to be with you makes her happy, I'll be willing to give her up. So the deal is, if she agrees to give me divorce, I'll talk to you, to tell you that you guys have to start dating again. And we'll still stay friends. And she'll end up with you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love her, I'll do anything to make her happy and if having you back makes her happy, and if having a family she dreams of makes her happy, I'll be willing to do anything."

"Oh."

"I want you to be with Monica, be really close to Riley, and be a family. Chandler, let's face it I'm too old for Monica. On the other hand, Riley is so much like you. Its really weird for a three-year-old to be sarcastic, it scared me at first." Richard said and let out a small laugh. "So, can I make this deal to you too?" he continued.

"What? Give you divorce?" Chandler joked.

"Ha-ha. Funny Bing"

"Seriously Richard, I'll do that for you, man. For you and Monica"

"Thanks, Man"

"No problem. So did you guys filed for divorce?"

"We filed it yesterday"

"Oh...."

"Yeah..."

"So, can I ask Monica tomorrow night for dinner?"

"Ask her whenever you want. She's all yours, man"

"Thanks."

"So, I got to go now, man."

"Okay, see yeah"

Richard stood up and left Chandler's apartment

"A deal's a deal" Richard thought to himself

A/N: so, what you think you guys?? please review!


	7. Live it from the Beginning

A/N: Hey again!! Thanks for those who sent their reviews... but again.... Just keep on reading because it will not be easy for them... I promise! This chapter starts a week after the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters... except for Riley...

Chapter 7: Live it From the Beginning

_Knock Knock_

Monica was watching Entertainment Tonight when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey!" she said.

"Oh hey, am I bothering you?" he replied

"No. Not at all" she answered "So, what are you doing here?"

"I just want to ask you if it's fine if we go out for dinner tomorrow."

"Oh. Yeah, sure" she said "you wanna come in? Like have dinner here tonight?"

"Yeah, that'd be great"

They entered the apartment. She gestured Chandler to sit on the couch

"So, it seems like you had a long day?" Monica asked

"Yeah, I did! I think that goes for you too?"

"Well, yeah" she said with a small laugh

"So, where's Riley?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll call her"

Monica stood up from where she was sitting, and she called Riley from her room. Riley came running out of the room,

"Daddy!!! Daddy!!!" she squealed

Monica was surprised to see how close Riley and Chandler became for a matter of days together. Riley and Chandler have been trying to find time for each other everyday. After work, Chandler goes straight to Monica to see Riley.

"Hey pumpkin!" Chandler said "whatcha doin today??"

"Playing daddy!!!" she replied excitedly "I missed you!"

"Yeah. I missed you too!"

Monica was just looking at them. She almost have the family she always wanted. Almost. She almost has it all. All the things she wanted will soon be hers. Soon, hopefully. But they still have to ease the pain and heal the wound that was caused by the mistake that they've both done in their lives.

"Daddy, can you sweep hewe tonight?"

"I don't think so, pumpkin"

"Why?"

"But I don't your mommy wants me to stay here"

"That's not twue! Mommy wuvs you"

"Okay Honey, its bedtime! Why don't I give you a bath and daddy will tuck you in" Monica interrupted, trying to change the subject

"But I don't wanna!!!!!" Riley whined and looked at Chandler "puhweeez daddy!"

"But Pumpkin, its already your bedtime! Tomorrow's Saturday! I'm gonna be with you the whole day!! And who knows, maybe I'll be here when you wake up!"

"Weally?" Riley's face lightened up "I cant wait for tomowow!!! I'm gonna sweep now!!"

Riley ran to the bathroom

"Thanks" Monica said to Chandler.

"No prob" Chandler said

"Just feel comfortable out there, I'll just give Riley a bath and you can tuck her in if you want"

"I would love to!"

Monica went to the bathroom and gave Riley a bath while Chandler sat comfortably on the couch while flipping through the channels on TV. After a few minutes, Chandler tucked Riley in bed.

"Goodnight, pumpkin" Chandler said and gave her a kiss

"Daddy, sing to me"

"What am I gonna sing?"

"Oh, nevewmind"

"So, goodnight, pumpkin!"

"Daddy, why don't you mawwy mommy?"

A/N: uhm, yeah, Riley is a genius! ; ).... Anyways, bear with me you guys... I don't know any three year olds... so.... Hehehehe!!!


	8. Catching Up

A/N: hey, you guys... My fic seems to be going good... but I'm warning you... there's gonna be changes in the events... and I think some part of this chapter is rated R... and this starts where we left off....

Disclaimer: the character aren't mine! And it aint gonna be mine... unless they're willing to sell it to me for a reasonable price!

Chapter 8: Catching up

"Daddy, why don't you mawwy mommy?" Riley asked

"I like to! But your mommy is still mad at me, and she's still married to Richard."

"Why is she mad at you?"

"For leaving you and her"

"Oh."

"So, goodnight pumpkin"

"Goodnight daddy!"

Chandler went out of Riley's room. Monica was sitting on the couch sipping wine. Chandler sat beside her. Monica gave Chandler a glass and poured wine.

"So Riley's a bit of a talker huh?" Chandler said

"Oh yeah, she is. I think she got it from you"

"Yeah..." he let out a little laugh "Oh, I've been seeing her really often now, but can you tell me some things about her, cuz it's like I don't know anything about her..."

"Okay... Well, her whole name is Riley Amelia Geller, she was born on June 13, 2002 (A/N: sorry to interrupt but that's Coco's birthday! Hahahaha!! But not the year... hahaha!! So anyways... going back...)... oh and she weighed 7 lbs. and 1 ounce. She was so cute! I'm sorry you missed it"

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry I missed it too. I regret it everyday, I regret leaving you. I regret missing everything about Riley. I regret being by your side when you were in labor. Monica, since I left, I've been thinking if you had the baby, if it's a girl or a boy, if you're okay, I wonder if how you're feeling. I do that everyday, Mon. I love you. I've made the biggest mistake of my life."

"Then why didn't you come back?"

"I was supposed to, see I went to LA that night... for about a almost a month when I was in Los Angeles, I was riding this bus, then there was an accident, I was hurt badly. I lost my memory temporarily... then it all came back to me after a year. Then I decided not to go back to you. Then I met this girl, her name is Jamie, she told me I should go back to you, but when she heard our situation, she said you most probably hate me. Then I thought I love her, but she's nothing compared to you" Chandler said with tears falling down his face. "Every time I make love to her, I always picture your face! You're way better than her" he let out a little laugh. Monica had tears in her eyes "I love you. More than anything or anyone in the world, Mon... I love you"

"Chandler, I'm sorry. I was selfish! I didn't know that you've gone through a lot! And I want you to know that I love you too... but, this is too soon, and I'm still mad... and you hurt me pretty badly!" she sighed

"I'm so sorry Monica, I love you"

"I know you're sorry..... And I still love you. Nobody replaced you in my heart. Instead, it was empty for a long time..."

Chandler leaned over to Monica and kissed her. Monica kissed him back, more passionate than how Chandler kissed her. Chandler kissed Monica again, she lied on the couch, he was on top of her, his hands were exploring her body while hers are eploring his. Chandler broke the kiss.

"Wanna continue this in the bedroom?"

Monica did not answer. She just pulled his hands and went to the bedroom not breaking their kiss. They continued where they left off. They lied on the bed. Chandler's mouth was exploring her body. Monica let out a small groan of pleasure. Chandler took off his shirt and unbuttoned Monica's button-up shirt. Monica went on top of Chandler. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled it off. Monica was exploring Chandler's body with her lips. Chandler rolled over, and he was now on top of her. He kissed her from her naval, to her stomach, then between her breasts, her shoulders, then her neck, to her cheeks and then back to her lips. They're both naked now. Chandler went inside her. He loved her. And they made love through the night......

A/N:.. I don't know what has gotten into me... don't ask!! seriously, dont ask me.. it just popped in my mind! ;P

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	9. Love isnt that Perfect

A/N: again, thanks for the reviews!!! I really hope you guys like it..... so, now here's the "twist" to my fic...... and this chapter starts where we ended last chapter.... And abot last chapter, don't ask me why I wrote that... it's just something that made my fic interesting!

Disclaimer: the characters are SO not mine!! But Riley is mine! MINE! MIIIINE!

Chapter 9: Love isn't that Perfect

Monica woke up the next morning. Chandler was sleeping peacefully beside her. His arms were wrapped around Monica protectively. Last night was amazing. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Monica answered the phone

"Monica?"

"Who's this?"

"It's Michelle"

"Michelle, as in Richard's daughter, Michelle?"

Chandler woke up hearing Richard's name. And kissed Monica on her shoulders and neck

"Yeah, Richard's daughter, Michelle" she said, sobbing

"What's wrong?"

"Monica, I found dad unconscious in the bathroom, and then I called 911. He didn't make it to the hospital. The doctor said he was overdosed with sleeping pills, and drank a small bottle of formalin. Monica, he did it intentionally, he committed suicide. Can you come down here?"

"Where are you at?"

"Beth Israel"

"I'll be there" they hanged up

"I heard that's Richard's daughter?" Chandler asked

"Yeah"

Monica stood up, changed into jeans and tank top. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun and grabbed her purse

"I have to go to Beth Israel" She said

"Why? Mon, what happened?"

"Chandler, Richard died"

"Oh.... I'm sorry"

"I'm going to the hospital. Can you take care of Riley while I'm gone?"

"Sure thing, babe"

Monica doesn't know what to do. Of course, she still has feelings for Richard, but she doesn't love him, but it doesn't mean she doesn't care.

Monica reached the emergency room, she saw Michelle sitting on the chairs at the waiting area

"Monica, thank God you're here" Michelle said

"Where is he?"

"His body is in there" she pointed at a room "he died before they reached the hospital. And they found a letter, it's addressed to you"

Michelle handed the letter to Monica. Monica held the letter and stared at it. Then she read it.....

Dear Monica,

Always remember that I love you more than anyone in the world. I'll always watch you and Riley. I'll take care of you where I am. I hope you're happy now with Chandler. There's not reason for me to be alive, now that you're gone from me. I love you. And I always will.

Love,

Richard

Monica was crying as she read Richard's letter. She can't believe that he had suicide because of her.

* * *

"Hi daddy, whewe's mommy?" Riley asked as she woke up

"She's in the hospital" Chandler answered

"Is she owight?"

"Yeah, sweetie, she's alright. Richard's in the hospital"

"Oh the big twee. What happened to him?"

"I don't know honey!" Chandler answered

As if on cue, Monica entered the apartment with her tear-stained face.

"Mommy, what's wong?" Riley asked

"Mon, you okay?" Chandler asked

Monica sat on the couch, Chandler and Riley sat next to her.

"Chandler, Richard com—" she stopped realizing that Riley was there "Hey Riley, can you please go to your room and play? While your daddy and I talk"

"Suwe mom" Riley stood up and went to her room

"Chandler, as I was saying, Richard committed suicide"

"Oh dear God, Monica"

"Yeah, and it's because of me"

"aww, Mon..."

Chandler pulled Monica in a hug.....

* * *

Two days later......

At Richard's funeral...Monica was saying the Eulogy. Chandler and the gang were sitting on the pews. Riley was sitting on Chandler's lap.

"Richard... is an honorable man. I respect him so much. He's always been on my mind since we had divorce. I love him..... And I will, forever" she doesn't love him, she was just caught by the moment. But as Chandler heard it, she still loves him. He was hurt. He stood up and left.... Monica saw him leave, but she thought he's coming back.... Then she realized, he must've left because of what he said....

A/N: end of chapter!!!! Hahah!! To be continued...!!


	10. Iris

A/N: so, how'd you like it so far??? Anyways.... Here's my update.... Oh yeah, this chapter is a song fic....

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters... and the song...

Chapter 10: Iris

Chandler can't believe what Monica had just said. He felt tears streaming down her face. He loves Monica so much, but for him, she loves Richard, but a part of him knows that she loves him, but he was hurt.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll Ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

Chandler was walking alone in Central Park. He doesn't know where to go or what to do next. Instead, he decided to go home, he sat on the couch, a beer on his hand.

_**Flashback**_

**Chandler:** Okay! Okay! Okay! You win! You win!! I can't have sex with ya!

**Phoebe:** And why not?!

**Chandler:** Because I'm in love with Monica!!

**Phoebe:** You're-you're what?!

(Monica comes out of the bathroom like a bolt, and Rachel and Joey both enter.)

**Chandler:** Love her! That's right, I...LOVE...HER!!! I love her!! (They walk together and hug.) I love you, Monica.

**Monica:** I love you too Chandler. (They kiss.)

**Phoebe:** I just—I thought you guys were doing it, I didn't know you were in love!

_**End of flashback**_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Chandler stared at Monica's picture in the living room

"I can't loose her again" he said to himself

Still at the funeral.....

"Riley, where's your dad?" Monica asked Riley

"I don't know, momma. He just left me with uncle Woss when you wew saying in fwont saying goodbye to Wichawd! Then he nevew come back"

"Oh my God!" Monica cried hysterically, realizing why Chandler left

"Why Momma?" Riley asked with concern in her eyes

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Ross and Rachel came up to Monica as they heard her cry.

"Mon, shhh, its okay, Richard will always love you" Ross said, comforting his sister

"Momma, tell me what's wong!!!" Riley begged, Monica didn't answer

"Monica, it'll be okay" Rachel said to comfort her best friend...

"It's not about Richard. I just can't lose Chandler again.

"What did he do now??" Ross asked angrily

"He left while I was saying the Eulogy"

"Oh my God" Rachel said, realizing what Monica said in the eulogy

"I know" Monica cried

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't  
Coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

Iris-Goo Goo Dolls

A/N: sighs


	11. Cool With You

A/N: another song fic...

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.... And the song....

Chapter 11: Cool With You

Monica went to her room that night after she tucked Riley in. She hasn't heard anything from Chandler. She can't lose two people that she cares about all in one week, especially Chandler, the man she loves. She was holding a glass of wine, she went to her closet, and she opened a box full of stuff of hers and Chandler's. She saw a picture of hers and Chandler's. She stared at it, put in on her chest, and cried.

**xxxxxFlashbackxxxxx**

**Chandler:** Okay, okay, I tell you what. You roll another hard eight; (pause) and we get married here tonight.

**Drunken Gambler:** Go! Come on! Roll!

**All:** Roll-roll!!

**Monica:** Shut up!! It **just** got interesting!

**Monica:** What did you just say?

**Chandler:** You roll another hard eight and we get married here tonight.

**Monica:** Are you serious?!

**Chandler:** Yes! I love you! I've never loved anybody as much as I love you.

**Monica:** I've never loved anybody as much as I love you.

**Chandler:** Okay, so if an eight comes up, we take it as a sign and we do it!

**Monica:** Okay!

**Chandler:** Okay! Come on! Let's go! All right!

(She rolls the dice, but one bounces out of the table.)

**Chandler:** (spots one) Okay! That's a four! And where-where's the other one?

**Drunken Gambler:** It went under the table.

**Monica:** Nobody move! (To Chandler) Okay, you look that way; I'll look this way!

**Chandler:** All right!

(He searches to his right; she searches to her left. They're both on their hands and knees when they spot the die. It's propped up against the table leg, and it's not lying flat. Both the four and the five are showing.)

**Chandler:** Here it is! Here it is!

**Monica:** That could be a four or a five. It's your call.

(Pause.)

**Chandler:** It's a four.

**Monica:** I think so too.

(they kiss)

**xxxxxend of flashbackxxxxx**

_Late last night _

_I was goin through some old things _

_When I saw a picture of you and my best friend _

_It reminded me of day when you were mine _

_You had a way that always let me hear with a smile _

_I want those sweet days back again _

_Cause baby_

Monica was making breakfast for Joey and Riley. Riley came out of her room, her face was tearstained.

"Baby, what's wrong?" asked Monica

"Mommy, whewe's daddy"

Monica felt a tear fall down her cheek

"Mommy, sowwy, I didn't mean to let you cwy!" Riley said

"Its not your fault, baby" Monica said

"Okay" Riley said and let out a small smile

"Riley, why don't you eat your breakfast, Uncle Joey will be here in a minute"

"Suwe mom!"

Monica sat on the couch, and stared blankly in the air

_Its sunny day _

_But you're not around _

_That dog gone rain might as well be pouring down _

_Its such a shame _

_Cause your heart on the ground _

_Just wanna be cool with you again_

**xxxFlashbackxxx**

(There's a knock on the door and Chandler gets up to answer it. He opens the door to reveal Monica with a turkey over her head.)

**Chandler:** Nice try.

**Monica:** Wait, wait, wait! (She puts a Shriner's hat on the turkey.)

**Chandler:** Look, Monica...

**Monica:** Look! (She puts a big, yellow pair of sunglasses on the bird.)

**Chandler:** This is not going to work.

**Monica:** I bet this will work! (She starts dancing and Chandler cracks up.)

**Chandler:** You are so great! I love you!

(Monica stops suddenly and turns around slowly.)

**Monica:** What?

**Chandler:** Nothing! I said, I said "You're so great" and then I just, I just stopped talking!

**Monica:** You said you loved me! I can't believe this!

**Chandler:** No I didn't!

**Monica:** Yes, you did!

**Chandler:** No I didn't!

**Monica:** You love me!

**Chandler:** No I don't! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!!

**xxxend of flashbackxxx**

_Sometimes I sit By the fire and reminisce _

_About the time we spent in front of it _

_And that old flame will never be the same _

_Until you come back and re-candlelight _

_I just wanna share my heart with you again _

_Cause babe_

_Knock Knock_

"Riley, can you please open the door, it's probably Uncle Joey"

"Suwe, mommy"

Riley opened the door

"Daddy!!!!!" Riley squealed

"Hey Pumpkin!!!"

"Chandler," Monica said. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck "I thought you're going to leave me again"

"I won't let that happened" He kissed her on the lips passionately

"EEWWW that's gwoss!!!" Riley said and let out a giggle

_I fall asleep at night  
And often see you here  
In my dreams  
Holding me  
But then I wake up and  
I realize that you're  
Not here with me  
It hurts so much  
I gotta have you back baby_

(Cool with you-Jennifer Love Hewitt)

Monica woke up, with tears in her eyes....

A/N: For people who didn't get it, it was all just a dream... so meaning, Monica fell asleep while reminiscing.... Get it now?? So, please review.... PLEASE!!!


	12. I'll Always Love You

A/N: Okay, thanks for those who reviewed..... And uhm, just pretend this chapter started a few days or even a few weeks after the last chapter... I'm warning you, this is kind of rushed.... But yeah, their "obstacles" aren't done.... They have to face MORE problems... but not in this chapter though...

Disclaimer: the characters aren't mine... except Riley.

Chapter 12: I'll Always Love You

Monica woke up, for the umpteenth time one night, remembering her dream about Chandler coming back. She'd dreamt about it almost every night. Different ways of Chandler coming back, but still, she hasn't heard of him. Her bedroom door opened and revealed a crying little girl, Riley.

"Mommy, I had a bad dweam!" Riley said

"What is it, baby?"

"Thewe was a monstew undew my bed"

"Honey, its okay, monsters aren't real. There's not monster under your bed!"

"Then the monstew ate daddy because he was twying to save me fwom the monstew"

"Honey, ssshhhh, don't cry" Monica said while she was rubbing Riley's back, trying to comfort her.

"Mommy, awe you cwying?"

"No, why?"

"Because you look like you've been cwying!"

"I just had a dream about your daddy too!"

"Is it a bad dweam?"

"No"

"Then why awe you cwying?"

"Cuz I miss your daddy so much"

"Is he coming today?" Riley asked that question to Monica for the millionth time since Chandler left

"I don't think so, baby"

"I miss him to, mommy"

"I know"

Monica hugged Riley really tight, while both of them cried

"Mommy, I'm hungry"

"C'mon, I'll make breakfast"

"Otay..."

They both headed to the kitchen, Riley sat on the table while Monica was preparing breakfast

"I'll get it, Mommy" Riley ran to the door

"DADDY!!!!" Riley squealed

"Hey pumpkin" he said as he carried Riley and hugged her

"Chandler, I –" Monica said, Chandler, cut her off

"Monica, I love you"

"I love you too"

They kissed, Chandler was covering Riley's eyes. Riley was giggling.

"Chandler, what I said about Richard, I didn't mean that, I was just caught by the moment"

"Really? So, you don't love the big tree?" Chandler said, half joking

"The big twee!" Riley said while she was laughing hysterically

"No, I don't love him, I love you" Monica said

"I love you too"

"So, you wanna have breakfast?" Monica asked. Chandler nodded. They made their way to the kitchen

"Monica, you may find it too soon, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Chandler got down on one knee. He pulled a small velvet box from her pocket. Monica gasped

"Monica Geller, will you marry me" Chandler said with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Chandler Bing, YES!!"

Chandler slipped a 3-carat princess-cut diamond ring at Monica's finger

"I'll always love you Monica, and I'm not going anywhere this time"

They kissed. Riley was cheering.

"How are you going to tell the gang?" Monica asked

"Why don't we tell them tonight?"

"Okay!"

Xxxxxxxx

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" Ross answered the phone

"Hey Ross"

"Hey Mon, what's up?"

"Can you guys come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, why?"

"Nothing"

"Okay, we'll be there"

"Okay, see yah later" they hang up

_Ring Ring_

(no answer)

Phoebe' answering machine: "Hi. This is Phoebe and Mike's. We're not here, so just please leave your name and message after the tone and we'll call you back real fast."

-toot-

"Hey Phoebs, its Mon, can you guys come over for dinner? Hope you guys can make it!"

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" Joey asked, his voice seems like he just woke up

"Hey, Joe, its Mon!"

"Why do you call when you can just go across the hall?"

"Whatever! So, can you go here for dinner tonight?"

"I'll never turn down dinner, Monica"

"Okay, see yah later"

"Oh hey hey woah... no breakfast or lunch??"

"Not today, Joe. Sorry" they hang up

A/N: What will happen next chapter???? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	13. Telling the Gang

A/N: Hey guys!!! How'd you like it so far??? It's too soon for them to get engaged, huh? But what the heck... Just pretend its not too soon! Hahaha!!

Disclaimer: You know the drill! And Riley's mine!!!

Chapter 13: Telling the Gang

"Hey Mon! What's up?" asked Rachel as she entered Monica's apartment with Ross and Emma

"Hey Mon" Ross greeted

"Hey Aunt Monica, where's Riley?"

"Hey Rach, hey Ross, Emz, Riley is in her room" Monica said

"Can I go play with her?"

"Sure!"

Emma ran to Riley's room

"Hey guys!" Phoebe said as she entered with Mike

"Hey" Ross, Rachel, and Monica said in chorus

"Hey guys! Is dinner ready??" Joey said as she entered Monica's apartment

"Not yet, Joe"

"So, what's this dinner about??" Phoebe asked

"Uh—Uhm, Nothing" Monica answered nervously

"OH DEAR GOD MONICA!! You're engaged????" Rachel said

"What??" everybody asked

"WHAT?!" Monica screamed

Monica forgot to remove her engagement ring. Rachel held up her hand

"Busted" Monica said

"To whom??" Joey asked

"To uh—uhm.."

"Not to Richard, cuz he's dead, and you guys got divorced, not to Chandler cuz he left since Richard's funeral. Not to—"Phoebe said, but never finished and she was interrupted by a knock on the door

_Knock knock_

Monica opened the door

"TO CHANDLER?!?!?!" everyone yelled. Monica was standing next to Chandler, smiling. Chandler was shocked by the yells that greeted him. Emma and Riley heard the commotion outside. Riley and Emma decided to go out. Riley saw her dad. Now there was silence in the room. The silence was broke by Riley.

"DADDY!!" Riley squealed

Chandler scooped Riley in his arms and brought her and Emma to her room. Riley was talking to Chandler about everything she could possibly tell him.

"You're engaged to Chandler??" Ross asked Monica angrily

"Yes. I love him, Ross. And he loves me"

"He LOVES you?!? Monica, how about the fact that he left YOU when you were pregnant!?"

"And how about the fact that he came back and proved his love to me even if I'm married? Damn it Ross!! How about the fact that he now making up for the time and the mistake that he's done! He's not perfect, Ross!! And you're not fucking perfect either! I gave him the chance, and he proved it! And who are you to decide on this? He didn't propose to you, he proposed to ME, and my answer is yes! I'm going to marry him whether you like it or not! I'm fucking old enough to decide on what to do, Ross! I love him! I love him so much. I cannot lose him again! If you're not cool with this, I don't give a shit! I'm going to marry Chandler! And if you're not happy about my decision, get your ass off my fucking chair and get the hell out of my fucking apartment!!" Monica yelled at Ross

Everybody was shocked at Monica's sudden outrage. She couldn't help but yell at Ross. He was way beyond the line. Ross can't believe on what he heard. He never heard Monica yell at him like that for a long time!

Ross stood up from where he was sitting and left Monica's apartment.

Everyone just looked at Ross as she left.

Monica can't believe that Ross left. He's not happy for her.

Monica just cried, Chandler ran up to her.

"Shhh, baby, its okay." Chandler said

"No its not. My brother hates me!"

"Mon, he doesn't hate you!"

"Yeah, he does!"

"He'll always love you! He'll always be your brother, and if he's not happy with you, it's his lost, not yours!"

"You're right, thanks. I love you"

"I love you too, Mon"

They hugged. The rest of the gang was just watching them, as if they were watching a movie.

"Thank you, Mon" Chandler said

"For what?"

"For sticking up for me"

"No prob! It's just because I love you so much!"

"Ditto"

They hugged. And the rest of the gang except Ross joined the hug

A/N: please review!!


	14. A Drama and a Happy Ending

A/N: thanks for the reviews!!!!!! And thanks for those who liked my story! This is probably the last chapter... I'm not yet sure if I'll write an epilogue!! But if I get bored today, maybe I'll write one! So... just tell me if you want an epilogue, and I'll be happy to write one! And this chapter is kind of short.

Disclaimer: the characters are not mine... And it ain't going to be mine...

Chapter 14: A Drama and a Happy Ending

It's almost a month since their announcement. Ross hasn't been talking to any of the gang except Rachel. Of course he has to talk to Rachel, she's his wife. But they're still mad at each other and they're civil. They sleep beside each other, they barely talk. Rachel would spend the whole day at work or with the gang, then go home to sleep.

Chandler moved in with Monica a week after their engagement. They're one happy family, they got the best friends a person could ask for, but something's missing, Riley's uncle, Chandler's best friend, and of course, Monica's brother. They still seem so incomplete.

One question is swirling around everyone's mind "Why isn't Ross happy for Monica and Chandler?".... And that question made the gap between the 5 friends and Ross.

_Knock Knock_

"I'll get it" yelled Chandler

Chandler opened the door. There was silence.

"Uhm, what are you doing here?"

"Uh—I want to apologize"

"Don't apologize to me. You want to come in?" Chandler asked. Ross nodded

Chandler and Ross entered the apartment. They sat on the couch. Monica went out of the bathroom.

"Honey, who was—"she got cut off as she saw Ross sitting on the couch

"Uh, Mon, I—" Ross said

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm here to apologize"

"Apologize? I don't think this conversation is going somewhere. Haven't you done enough damage?"

"Mon, please, hear me"

"I don't think I'm ready to talk to you"

Ross continued even if Monica doesn't want to hear it

"I'm sorry. I'm really happy for you and Chandler. My best friend and my sister getting together, that's like the best thing ever! I just realized that. I just don't want you to get hurt again. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Mon. I'm sorry, Chandler"

Monica and Chandler stood in silence.

"It's okay, man" Chandler said breaking the silence. Chandler went up to Ross and gave him a hug

Monica just stood in her place.

"Mon, can you forgive me? Please?" Ross pleaded.

"Of course I can, you're my brother"

"Thanks, Mon. I love you!"

"I love you too, Ross"

They hugged.

"Oh and Chandler, we have to talk," Monica said

"What is it babe?" Chandler answered

"Uh, Ross can you give us a minute?"

"Sure, I'll be across the hall" Ross left the apartment

"What is it, Mon?" Chandler asked

"Chandler, I have to tell you something, but promise you won't leave"

"Uhhh, Flashback... are you pregnant?" He said with a huge smile on his face

"Yeah. And you promise you won't leave. And please promise me you won't miss it this time"

"I won't miss it for the world"

"I love you so much, Chandler Bing"

"I love you too Monica Geller-soon-to-be-Bing"

They hugged and kissed passionately.

A/N: Did yah like it??? This is the last chapter! Maybe there's an epilogue. I'm not yet sure!! Hope you like it!


	15. EpilogueThe way it was meant to be

A/N: Okay, here's the epilogue......i decided to do it because i got really really really bored!!! OMG! thanks for the reviews you guys!! I'm glad you liked it! i hope you'll like the epilogue too! By the way, this chapter starts years after we left off.. around 2 years..

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters.... But you'll figure out the ones that I own.....

Epilogue-The Way It was meant to be

Years have passed..

Monica and Chandler have the perfect life. They live in a big house in the suburbs. Chandler is the Vice President of an advertising company. Monica owns a famous restaurant in the city. And the biggest blessings they have are three beautiful children.

They have everything they could ever ask for. Or do they?!

One Night, Monica and Chandler are sitting in bed, trying to sleep.

"Mon, are you happy?" Chandler asked

"What do you mean?"

"Are you happy about our life now?"

"Yeah. Very happy"

"Why?"

"Because I have everything I could ever ask for"

"But I think there's something missing" Chandler said

"What is it?" Monica looked at Chandler skeptically

"I want another baby, Monica"

"Who ARE you and what have you done to my Chandler?"

"Monica, I'm serious. I miss having a baby around the house. They're all growing up"

"Chandler, you have baby fever!"

"Yeah!! I admit it!! You must've rubbed it off me!"

"Ha-Ha!!"

"Please Mon!!" Chandler begged like a little kid, with his puppy eyes. Who could possibly resist that?!

"Okay, Fine.... But I think it's just your luck because I'm a week late"

"Take the test, Mon!!!"

"Fine... But can I do it tomorrow?"

"Mon, please!!! Please!! Please!!"

"Fine..."

Monica stood up and went to the bathroom and took the test.

"How long do we have to wait?" Chandler asked

"Ten minutes"

"Oh. That long?"

"Chandler, we've gone through this a whole lot of times, funny you still don't know"

After ten minutes.....

"Mon, ten minutes have passed!! Check it!! Check it!!!" Chandler said like an excited little kid

"Chandler, you have to be patient!!"

"Ok. Fine!" Chandler said and pouted a little bit

Monica went to the bathroom and checked it

"Chandler, I'm sorry. It's negative"

"Oh. It's okay, Mon. But we'll try, yeah?"

"Yeah"

They hugged

"Wanna sleep now?" Monica asked

"Yeah, but tomorrow we'll try?!"

"Yeah, sure thing, babe" Monica said with a small laugh.

Chandler was like a little kid.

They fell asleep real soon. Monica kept thinking, 'Chandler wants another baby' she smiled with just the thought of it.

Three days has passed since they talked about having another baby.

They're having breakfast, and Monica wasn't feeling well. Monica was feeding they're 1-year-old son, Gavin, Madison, there 2-year-old daughter, was trying to eat by herself. And Riley, who's almost 6-years-old now, was eating. Chandler enters with a huge smile in his face.

"Hey my ever-sexy wife, hey pumpkin, hey my little princess, hey buddy" Chandler greeted his family merrily

"Hey Honey" greeted him back

"Hey daddy!!" said Riley. Who's always been daddy's pumpkin, and daddy's girl

"Dada!!" said Madison, who's always been called "the little princess"

"da" said Gavin

"Babe, how ya feeling?"

"Still not good. I was up sick all night!"

"You'll be okay. Maybe its just stomach flu" Chandler comforted his wife, and kissed her in her temple

"What do you want to do today?" Monica asked

"We could stay home tonight, watch a movie, or just stay in bed, or just play with the kids"

"I'd love that" Monica said with a broad smile in her face

Monica felt sick again and ran to the bathroom, Chandler followed her

"You okay there, Mon?"

"No. I'm not"

"Maybe you're pregnant...."

"Chandler, I just took a test the other day and its negative. Maybe this is just stomach flu"

"C'mon Mon, those tests aren't accurate! Have you had your period yet?"

"Not yet, maybe because of stress"

"Take another test, Monica. The first one might be wrong"

"Fine. But I don't have one right now"

"I'll go to the store to get one"

"Okay..."

Chandler came back from the store

"Here Mon, Chandler handed the kit to Monica "I bought 2 to be sure"

"Thanks" She said

Monica took the test

"Mon?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank You"

"For what?"

"For giving me all I ever wanted"

"What if I'm not pregnant?"

"At least you're willing to give me everything"

"Of course, I love you!"

"I love you too." He smiled to her, his smile always makes her melt "Now go check that test"

Monica went to check the test. Monica went out of the bathroom with a straight face. Chandler looked at her and his smile turned as a frown.

"I'm pregnant" Monica said with a huge smile

Chandler's frown turned to a smile from ear to ear

"We're gonna have another baby! Thank You Monica! I love you so much Monica!! See Mon, thanks for everything"

They kissed.....

* * *

8 ½ months later........

Now they are complete... The Bings welcomed,

Harlow Marguerite Bing

A/N: Thank you for those who read my Fic and patiently waited for the updates! I hope you guys liked it!!! Thank You to those who sent their reviews.. and keep those reviews coming. I hope I can make another fan fic soon! Thanks! Hugs to all of you!!


End file.
